An Apartment Away
by Tsuki Gret
Summary: A small love story of Bucky Barnes being neighbors with a shy but confident woman and how they slowly fall in love. An AU in which Bucky came back to Steve Rogers after CA:WS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Late night & early morning

* * *

I grin as I see my apartment complex. 'Almost home,' I drag my feet towards the main doors and stuff my hands in my pocket, in search of my keys. I furrow my brows, getting more frustrated by the second as I couldn't find my key. I checked my other pockets. Not there. A sprout of panic blooms in my chest. 'Wonderful, I lost my keys and now I-' I blink as someone easily passes by me and swiftly opens the front door with their key. I look up, only to see an expectant look from the brunet.

My neighbor. I smile softly at him and take the door he was holding for me, "Thanks. You're saving a life," I say. He offers a nod and walks off, going faster than I ever could towards the stairs. The elevator broke a month ago and was getting fixed this weekend. Thank goodness for that. I pull my bag on my back up and tug the almost as heavy bag in my hand. I had to do a lot of research at home and decided to take all my folders and paperwork with me...

Absolutely idiotic if you ask me, but I did it nonetheless.

I grumble once again, hating the stairs. I blink when I see my neighbor again. He's just staring at the stair case, as if in thought. I tilt my head, "You alright there?" There's another silence before he turns around and nods at me. He examines me for a brief second before his eyes land on my big bag I was carrying by hand. I give him a small blush, "Yeah. I'm doing a bit of heavy lifting tonight," I joke.

I slowly make my way up the stairs, until I feel the bag becoming loose and lighter. I let out a small surprised sound and look to my left. He looks at the bag he just took from me and looks at me, as if asking a silent permission to help me. I giggle, "If it's not too much trouble." He nods and we both walk silently to our floor.

I didn't know much about this man. He's mysterious to say the least. He wasn't much of a talker, he seemed to talk if only necessary. Hence the reason I just know his name, James Barnes. Or Bucky, he told me to call him. The name seemed familiar, but I simply concluded it was probably a protagonist from one of my younger cousin's comics. We soon reach my door, which was situated a little away from his. "Thanks Bucky, it would've taken me ages without you," I smile at him. His mouth twitches and he places my bag on the ground, leaning on the wall. He stays standing there for a while before he nods. I nod as well, "I'll see you around, good night!" And with that, I pull myself inside my apartment. I tug my bag inside and then close my door. I look at the clock by the kitchen… 2:04. I scowl and drop everything I was carrying and head straight to my bedroom.

I'll leave the rest of my worries for tomorrow...

x

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep-

"HOLY- SHUT UP." I slam my hand on my nightstand and completely miss my alarm and instead slam my hand into something pointier than I would've liked. I pull up and hiss, holding my hand. I snap my head to my counter and see the small statue my sister gave me a year ago. Smiling at me innocently, as if it didn't hurt me. I glare at it. It might've been my fault, but still.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEPBEEPBEEP-

"OH MY GOD." Now I slam the alarm, causing it to stop. I breathe in and out for a while, trying to calm myself down. I was already 110% done with this day. I let out a small whimper of misery as I suddenly feel cold air as the covers fell off me. Mornings are so hateful. Why do they exist?

I retreat my hand, let out a sigh and look at my alarm... 6:02. I blink. S-six? Why is there a six, isn't it supposed to be- I let out another whimper. I thought I set my alarm for 8am, and here I am, too awake and too tired. I stare at the wall for a second. I suppose it's time for a shower then.

After a nice performance in the shower, I trudge myself into the living room. My hair was still slightly wet, but I wore comfortable shorts with a sweater and long socks. I see the bag Bucky helped me carry from yesterday night and walk softly there. I pull out the white binder and head to my sofa, plumping myself down. I open the white binder and scan its contents. They were designs from my company. Some software's, to maximize the utility of the system.

I hummed, leaning back. I had to get coding soon if I wanted to really be in depth with this program. I sigh again.

x

Stepping out of door, I walk slowly towards the stairs and then downstairs, my shorts now replaced with leggings and with proper shoes. My hair has been long dry and was put in a lazy ponytail. I stifle a yawn as I walk towards my mailbox and open it with a key. I see a few letters, and a few adverts.

I hum, flipping through the adverts. Nothing interesting.

I then look at my letters. Two for my bills, one from work and two others that are more personal related. I hear something squeak open and I look around me. Bucky was opening his mailbox as well. I stifle another yawn before waving towards him. "Morning Bucky," I say. "Morning." He responds stiffly, looking at his mail. He eyes furrows slightly at the sight of a few of them. He hums and closes his locker and looks for a while more at his letters.

I slowly close mine, rubbing my eyes right after. "Mamie Smith," he suddenly says. I blink and turn to look at him. He's still looking at his letter, but he then looks around and looks at me, "Crazy Blues, good taste in music." It takes me a second to understand what he's saying.

Until.

My head goes fully red. That's what I was singing in the shower! Oh lord, he heard- does that mean he could hear it all the others times? I stare at him, slightly wide eyes, red all over and mouth gaping. Somehow, other thoughts fill my head.

I like his voice. I was to hear him more.

My face gets redder. "Th-thanks!" I somehow can't help the goofy smile on my lips and I am somehow filled with renewed energy and I make my way away from him and up the stairs. His voice is nice. And he started the conversation for once. For some reason, pride swells in me and a warm feeling settled in my stomach.

* * *

Hey hey! Hope you liked the first chapter!  
I don't expect this story to be very long (maybe 10 chapters) so stick around! And I'm thinking of keeping the chapters around this long.

So yes, this is a Bucky x OC, in which Bucky came back to Steve after the whole Captain America: Winter Soldier thing. Instead of walking off, he went back to Steve and asked him for help. Maybe I'll do a flashback chapter of all of this?

Oh and the reason why this is under the Avengers section and not Captain America section is because Anna (the OC) will be meeting the crew... that's why.

24 - May - 2018

Tsuki


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fire alarm

* * *

I sniff and shiver, holding my bare arms together. Of course some little brat just had to play the villain and pull the fire alarm for the whole building. I stand outside the building, next to people from the apartment and shiver more. Just great, on the day that it's below zero degrees Celsius (aka. temperature where water freezes). Perfect timing brats.

Apparently, someone also set their kitchen on fire. Another reason why this whole thing was taking longer than it ought to be. I grumble, rubbing my arms, wanting to go back in the comfort of my room. Suddenly, something soft and quite heavy falls on my back and shoulders. I blink and touch what was put on me… a… a jacket? I turn around and see Bucky with crossed arms looking at me curiously. "It's freezing, man, you take it," I say, about to return the jacket.

He shoots me a look. "I'm fine, wearing long sleeves." He gestures to his arms, and I also note that he's wearing gloves. How prepared can one be? I still furrow my brows in worry, "You sure?" He nods and crosses his arms. I pull the jacket closer to me and fit my arms in the sleeves. I giggle softly at how big it is compared to me. The end of my fingers doesn't even reach the end. It wasn't exactly the warmest jacket, but it helped plenty. I snuggled in his jacket, trying to keep myself warm.

I sniff again and suddenly, I'm hit with a new scent. It's… a weird mix. It's almost non-existent, but there a small aroma of coffee… and metallic. It's nice.

I hug myself with the jacket and we both stare at our building. "Apparently some kid set the alarm off and someone set their kitchen on fire," I informed him and he hummed in response. I let out a frustrated sigh. "It's a bit annoying. At least it could've been for a better reason." At this, Bucky raises an eyebrow and looks at me. I shrug, but also nod.

"I mean, there could've been a super hero versus super villain fight. But no, we just have a brat and a burnt kitchen." Bucky falls silent at what I said but I pay that no mind, concluding it was his non talkative demeanor acting. Bucky mentally praises himself that even if his neighbor didn't realize, he should be good. There was a small fight, just like how I somehow said, with him. It was nothing big and he quickly took care of it, but the guy he was fighting, the enemy, apparently had some fire powers? And the enemy set the room above his on fire. It was a good thing he set the fire alarm five minutes prior and that no one saw what was actually happening.

He takes a moment to actually look at me, as I stuffed my face in his jacket. He noted my shorts and long socks, both of which were amusingly avenger themed. He hadn't realized that I was a fan, but he supposes it makes sense. Everyone seemed to love the avengers.

He blinks when I suddenly have a violent shake. "I'm sick." I state to myself. I knew I had a weak immune system, but god dammit. Bucky furrows his eyebrows ever so slightly. He looks around and sees people are still waiting around. Perhaps everyone has waited enough?

"We can go back in." He states. I look up at him and shrug, "You sure? They're still doing stuff." He nods and gestures me to follow him with his head, "It's just a burnt kitchen like you said. Nothing to worry," I smirk at his usage of my quote and nod, falling into step next to him. We weren't stopped while going in so we took that as a good sign and started to walk up the stairs.

"Avengers?"

I blink and look at him. "What?" Avengers? Are they here? Holy- I swear, if Stark is here- "You're a fan." And suddenly it hits me. I am wearing a god forsaken Iron Man shorts. I mentally weep and try to tone down my blush. How many times will this man unintentionally embarrass me?! "I-uh, yeah. Heroes are cool and all, y'know. Saving the world." That was so lame. I don't think a person can get lamer than that.

"You-uh, you like the avengers?" Great one Anna. Yes. Because people don't like the avengers, aka. the saviors. He stays silent for a while before he hums. "They're not bad."

A smile cracks on my lips and a giggle slips through my lips. He sends me a confused look making me giggle a bit more, "Sorry, sorry. It's just… you're so casual about it." He looks a bit amused and he shrugs again. A comfortable silence falls on us until we reach our doors. I slip his jacket off me and hand it to him, "Thanks again. I'd be freezing if it weren't for you!"

'Except that I am the reason you had to wake up and be out on the cold' Bucky thinks to himself. He accepts his jacket before nodding his head to me, "No problem. Good night." "Good night Bucky." He turns around and heads towards his door. "Oh, by the way!" I blink.

Oh no. Oh no, why did I say that, why do I do this to myself? He turns around and I mentally weep. Why do I do this!? It just slipped out. But now it's too late. I try to pull a lazy smile on my lips, even if Bucky can very much tell I'm getting extremely nervous. "I-uh, want to know you better. Wondered if you wanted to eat at mine some day?" There's a silence and I just want to cry at how awkward and lame I am. I try to focus somewhere else other than his face. On the other hand, Bucky has the best poker face he ever pulled while he is just flabbergasted.

"…Sure."

SCREW MY AWKWARDNESS, IT WORKED! Bucky's lips twitch upwards at the look on my face. He puts the weight on one leg and crosses his arms. "Day after tomorrow?" He couldn't do tonight or tomorrow, Steve said he had to work with his in the avenger tower. I grin and nod, "Perfect by me! Drop by around seven then. You allergic to anything?" He shakes his head and I grin even more, "Great! Your casual Saturday dinner is mine. See you then, Bucky!"

I hear him chuckle, "See you." He opens his door just as I open mine and I close right after. I wait for a second before punching the air. Hell yes!

* * *

Chapter 2 donneee, slightly shorter than chapter 1 but chapter 3's gonna be longer :)  
I got, um, at least 10 chapters semi-done. So, expect me updating regularly.

Tsuki

25 - May - 2018


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Casual Saturday Dinner

* * *

I scoff, looking at the document in my hand. "That's ridiculous Jeff, come on, even you know that." A loud sigh and a shuffle of papers are heard from the other side of the line. I looked at a few documents while walking to my apartment, not the best idea, but I was pretty invested.

"But what if it worked?!" He says back making me hum. I approach the front door, not paying mind to the black haired woman just waiting outside. I look around for my keys, "Yeah sure, it could work," I take out my keys, "Oh wait. You're not Tony Stark." The other line sputters while I open the door and walk through it. I open it and look outside, to see if the woman wanted to go in. She seemed to-uh, sense me holding out for her cause she looked back and at me.

She smiles at me and I freeze.

She's so beautiful.

I give her a goofy smile while a small blush flushes on my cheeks. She takes the door and mouths a "thank you," to me. I wink at her and leave her there while I walk up the stairs. "For your information, I can very much be on the same level as Stark for my computer science works!" I stay silent for a while for his to realize how much of an idiot he sounded. "Ok, maybe not. But still!"

I sigh and look back down at my papers. "Look pal, it's not a bad idea. But the alphabet has 26 letters, not two." Now it's his turn for him to stay silent. I can hear the confusion. "You need to have steps and not go to the end in a snap of the fingers," I explain irritably. He "oh"s and sighs. He soon mentions that we would talk more later since he has to go. We both say our goodbyes and I hang up, stuffing the phone in my pocket. I stare at Bucky's door for a second and I stop. I briefly wonder what I should prepare for the day after tomorrow. I leave the thought at that and walk towards my door and search for my correct key. It takes a second but I find it and quickly open the door.

And I am purely ignorant of the sly smirk from the spy.

X

Bucky crosses his arms and glares at the people looking at him. Steve was meant to meet up with him in this 'Avenger Tower' which apparently used to be called 'Stark Tower'. He really couldn't care less about the building, but he really wanted Steve to hurry up because… those two… They all looked smug. Too smug. As if they know something he doesn't.

"Anna Lee, huh?" Stark finally opens his mouth and Bucky tenses up. He suddenly looks at Natasha, because if anyone gossiped, it would be her. She simply smirks and puts her hands up. "I was curious!"

He sighs and just ignores them all and heads towards the fridge. "Awh come on pal! Tell us more, Nat didn't want to spoil more!" Tony teases, changing his position on the couch to look at Bucky. Bucky takes a box out of the fridge and ignores Tony.

"She's his neighbor," Natasha adds, making Tony whistle. "That's always easy and good! But awkward if something happens," he cringes at how awkward it would be if neighbors fought. Bucky takes out a plum for the box and stares blankly at Tony. "The real thing's much better than a metal hand." At that, Bucky groans. Leave it to Stark to make it weird.

"I don't know a lot about her." Bucky finally says, taking the box with him to sit on the side of the couch, his spot, far from Stark and his weird words and intentions. Tony changes position again and pouts, "So? Is she hot?"

"She's cute, she winked at me when she opened the front door." Bucky looked at Natasha, silently ordering her to elaborate. "Wanted to see what lifted your mood. Got 'dressed up' and I got lucky on the first shot," she says. He looks at her blankly before biting into a plum and leans back on the couch. Well… it's not like it would hurt to tell them, right…?

"Gonna eat at her place tomorrow night."

Tony gasps too femininely while Natasha perks up and even Clint looks up from his book. He shrugs, "Casual Saturday dinner, she said." Natasha immediately stands up and looks straight at Bucky. "You need better clothes." He furrows his brows. What.

X

Well, it is a casual Saturday dinner… I hum as I cross my hands. I was having last minute doubts. At first I wanted to do pizza, but I thought that would be a too casual. I needed something… to make it seem more memorable. But I couldn't do too fancy either, cause that's just weird. So I landed with spaghetti bolognaise. But… didn't that seem too… casual?

I scowl.

Well, it's too late now anyways, because it's done.

Why are dinners so hard?! God dammit!

I sigh, I'll just have to swing with it. I already got dessert, he better like sugary things, and I'm mostly dressed up. I didn't want to wear anything too fancy like a very nice dress, so I settled with a cute floral dress, which with black leggings made it seem casual. I hummed, clothing wise, I think I'm fine.

Soon, I hear the knock on the door. I hurry my way there, totally not slipping, I didn't slip I swear, I didn't, and open the door. A small blush graces my cheeks when I see him. Ever since the first day I've seen Bucky… he'd always seem a bit… rusty. In the sense his clothes were not exactly elegant and his hair and jacket would be ruffled. A bit like a man who'd stay in the streets for the day and that doesn't care much about their appearance.

But… he looked a lot sharper this time. His beard got trimmed and his hair looked so smooth and nice to run my hand through. His was wearing an outfit I've never seen him wear before, a nice dark blue long cleaved collar shirt with black jeans. He was wearing his typical gloves, something I've recently noticed about him. But sue me, he looked better than he usually did. I grinned at him and invited him in, "Come right in, be at home."

X

It honestly went a lot better than I ever thought it would. When he came in, as if hesitating and timid, I knew conversations would start out slowly. Much to my surprise, he actually has gotten me a bouquet of lilies, something I haven't seen often and that greatly pleasantly surprised me. We had started a bit awkwardly with the conversation, talking about what we did that day, but after a quiet dinner that included small talk, we moved to the dessert.

I had snickered when I saw his face when I pulled out the fruit salad, "Like it?" I had said. He nodded and sent me a shy smile, "I really like fruits." Conversations flowed very easily then as we ate the fruit salad and migrated to my couch with our respective drinks. We talked about different fruits, the weirder ones, the best ones. How tomatoes is actually a fruit and not a vegetable and how strawberries aren't actually berries. He looked slightly betrayed when I pulled that fact out, which made me snort in laughter.

The topics slid from fruits to our work and our colleagues. He said he worked as a bouncer or night guard but he'd have the same colleagues. He shrugged when I asked if he liked them. "They're not bad, but they get annoying." Before we knew it, midnight struck and I got really tired. He seemed to realize that and went to stand.

"It's getting late," he had said, putting his glass on the table. "I should get going… you also need to rest, you have a meeting tomorrow… right?" Ah, right, I told him about my small team conference tomorrow. I had stifled a yawn and nodded, "That is true, it's time we part ways for now," I say jokingly and also put my glass down on the table and stand up. He took that as a cue to walk towards the door and I follow behind him.

Before he opened the door, he looked at me. "Um- I, thanks for the dinner. It was good and it was nice getting to know you…" he trailed off. My cheeks gained color and I grinned, "Thanks Bucky! I had lots of fun." It looked like he was hesitating with something and looked at his left hand. "…maybe we can do this again, sometime?" he said in a quiet voice but looking at me straight in the eye. I couldn't help myself but grin more and blush more. "I would love to." We stayed silent for a while before we both look away from each other.

He opened my door and looked at me from outside my apartment, "I'll see you around, good night," I say to him. He smiles softly at me, "Good night Anna," and with that he walked off to his apartment. I slowly closed the door, not wanting him to leave but I finally closed the door. Once I hear the small _click_ , signifying that the door is closed, I let out a small sigh but I can't wipe off the smile on my face.

That went absolutely great.

* * *

Getting to know Bucky even moree xxx

Sorry for not updating sooner! More chapters are coming!

5 - June - 2018

Tsuki


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sticky notes and coffee

* * *

"O-oh? Yeah, sure, come on up," I say to the caller, beeping him open. There was apparently a mail box for Bucky, but he wasn't in. I wait for a while for the person to come in until I hear the bell. I scurry to my door and see a young mean, rather thin, "Here you go m'am, please give it to him when he asks." And with that he shoved the box towards me, and I quickly went to hold it, and he turns around and walks off. "Sure…" I place the box on my kitchen counter and raise an eyebrow. It was kinda heavy but carry-able.

What could Bucky be ordering...? He said he was a retired solider and now worked as a security man and bouncer in different locations. What kind a thing would a man like that order? I shrug it off and continue on eating my lunch.

X

It's been two days and he hasn't rung my bell yet. Maybe he doesn't know, or maybe he forgot? I grumble softly and tap my cheek. I don't even have his phone number, so I can't text him. I sigh and head to my desk and take out a sticky note.

'Hey Bucky! I have a package for you, come ring anytime and I'll give it to you! –Anna'

I smile and nod. Taking it, I head out of my apartment and stick it on his door. I nod and walk back to my apartment. That should remind him.

X

I yawn and walk out of my apartment door. Mondays are such a hassle. It feels like highschool all over again. With homework, reports and- bags! I jolt up, turning around to pull my door open... only to see I just closed it too soon. I groan and pull out my keys and halt my movements when I see a sticky note on my door.

'I came by, you weren't there. -Bucky'

A small smile comes on my lips as I see his scrawl. Annoyance dissolves from my being and I open the door. I pass my bag from the couch and head to my desk, taking out another yellow sticky note.

'Sorry about that! Try around eight tonight, I'm usually at by home then.'

I slip out of my apartment and stick it on his door again, and stifle a giggle when I saw he kept my previous sticky note. I stick it next to the last sticky note and let out a small content sigh. And then I freeze. I go to my door and saw that I closed it. I still don't have my bag. I groan.

X

I let out a small happy smile when I see my apartment complex. I miss the blond muscular guy with a baseball cap as I unlock the front door and climb up the stairs. To the fourth floor and I smile even more when I see my door... and a second sticky note on it. Something lights up in me and I jog up to it, leaning down to read it.

'I won't be home until at least 4am, job. Ring mine whenever you feel like it too.'

I furrow my brows at his late night job. Security work must be really annoying and time consuming. I nod at the note and walk up to his door and ring his bell. I wait a good minute before giving up and sighing, looks like he's already on the job. I walk to my door and open it. Dropping my bag to the ground, I walk to my desk and pull out a sticky note.

'Oh wow, sounds very tiresome. Be careful out there! And understood, you also ring mine anytime!'

I smile and hop, walking quickly to his door and sticking the note on his door. With that I walk back to my apartment.

X

Bucky sighs softly, dropping his hand from his cheek. It was another undercover mission with Steve, and boy was it annoying. Tony still wouldn't shut up about Anna and Steve seemed sad that he never told him about his neighbour. She was just his neighbour, nothing more-

He sees another note. He quickens his walk to his door and immediately leans towards it and squints his eyes while reading it.

'Oh wow, sounds very tiresome.' He smirks, you have no idea. 'Be careful out there.' Well, he had to be. But it felt nice to know she cared. He nods as the last statement and quickly unlocks his door and turns a corner to his kitchen's counter where the sticky note column stood with a pen.

'Very -colleagues are annoying. Sorry about never being home.' He reads it again and scowls, scrunching it and writing a new one.

It takes him a good five minutes before giving up and writing up the final version and sticking it on his neighbour's door. He nods and goes to take a quick shower.

X

I didn't have to go to work that morning and grinned. I saw the clock and I saw it read 10am. I smile and wake up slowly.

I take my time doing my toiletries and eating breakfast in front of TV. Once the clock struck 11, I was ready. I had my jacket on, a scarf and my bag. I open my door and immediately step outside and look at the door. I smile when I see a new note.

'Yeah, my colleagues are annoying. Also, sorry about not being at home.'

I small blush goes on my cheeks. I slip back in my apartment and write up a new note.

'Don't worry! If anything, I'm sorry for keeping it from you!'

A quickly stick it up on his door and close my own door. I walk out of my apartment, suddenly hit with the cool air. It is mid December and it was freezing out. I huff out hot air from my mouth and walk towards the bus stop five minutes from the apartment. I arrive just as the bus arrives and I hop in and head towards the middle of the city.

My workplace was a fifteen minute walk from this nice coffee shop, so I head there first to get my energy from a nice cup of coffee. I hum softly as I push the door open. The coffee shop was nice and homey. There were couches by the windows and heaters everywhere. There was the permanent dark brown colour everywhere, with other pastel colours here and there. Then there would be plants to each corner. "Jell and Co," was the name of the shop. But most people just called it Jellco.

I see that there's no line and I silently praise all sorts of divinities. The girl at the counter nods boredly at me. "Hey, medium black coffee please." She nods, "Name?"

"Anna." She nods and tells me the sum of the money. I hand her a five dollar bill and she hands back the change. I nod and step back, near the counter to wait. I halt when I see a familiar face. "Bucky?" I ask. The person blinks and looks at me. "Oh."

He appeared to be leaning on the counter, next to an occupied table. He was wearing a hoodie and a cap. God knows why he was wearing one, it wasn't that sunny outside. He had his arms crossed while his face kept that permanent semi-frown. I knew it was his default face, so I wasn't shy to go up to him.

I grin and walk up to him. "How have you been? Haven't seen you in a while," I smile up at him. He crosses his arms the other way and stands up straighter and takes a step forward. I don't think too much about it, ignorant to the fact that he's hiding Steve behind him. "Been around, busy with a new job," he responds. I hum good naturedly. "Ah yes, that job with the annoying colleagues?"

An amused glint shines in his eyes and he chuckles, "Very annoying colleagues," he corrects making me giggle. I ignore how the woman from the counter called for a 'Steve' and I smile at Bucky. Until I perk up, "Oh! That package!" I then say. He halts for a second, as if remembering, and then nods. "Ah, right."

"It's almost amazing that we always miss each other," I say. He shrugs but thinks for a solution to this minor problem. "When are you home tonight?" he asks. When indeed... ah, I was going to a bar with Jeff tonight. "Midnight, probably." He then sighs and crosses his arms, "Then tonight is no good." I close my eyes in concentration until I hear the woman call for my name. I excuse myself from Bucky and grab my coffee before standing by Bucky again.

"Oh! Of course, the phone." I roll my eyes to myself, so much for working with phone practically all day. He also perks up and nods, pulling out his phone, "Good idea." He stares blankly at his phone before handing it to me. I giggle softly and take over, taking his phone...

"Oh my god, you have the newest Stark phone?" I ask. It was so slick, beautiful. But they were also so... expensive. I raise an eyebrow at Bucky who shrugs. "It was a present." 'Present? You must have rich friends...' I unlock his phone and go to contacts. I let an amused laugh out at the names of his contacts.

"American skinny suit?" I ask again and he smirks at that but shrugs. "You got lots of interesting contacts here," I comment, noting how almost none of them had actual names, just very imaginative nicknames. I go to add contacts and press my number. And as for my name... well, can't break the tradition.

I hand the phone back to him and he reads over the details. "Your coffee neighbour?" Now it's his turn to ask and have a slight raise of an eyebrow. I blush softly and nod, "Yeah? Want to change it...?" He stares at it for a second... 'your'... 'my coffee neighbour'... he suddenly really likes the name. "No, it's good." He says and I grin and nod. "Perfect then!" I look at my watch and jolt up. "Oh god, sorry Bucky, but I need to go! See you later!" and with that, I rush off to my work place.

He looks at me rushing out. 'My coffee neighbour... mine.' He somehow adores the name she chose.

"Nat was right," Bucky suddenly remembers that Steve was with him and turns around only to be greeted with a teasing smile, "she is cute."

* * *

Chappie 4 done! Cute cute ^^

11 - June - 2018

Tsuki


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Blackout and Candles

* * *

I gasp, tucking myself in and pulling my knees to my chest. There's a blackout. And it's so dark. And I can't see anything.

I scramble for my phone, and when I feel it, I immediately turn it on. With some light in the room, I let out a small sigh. I walk towards by blinds and open them. It's raining and basically storming out and almost no light gets in. My living room is filled with darkness and my phone light allows me to just see my window and part of my sofa.

I shiver. And I don't even have candles, and my torch doesn't have batteries cause I always forget on buying some.

Maybe I should sleep? I shiver again and quickly shake my head. I'm far too awake now, and slightly too scared. I gulp and look at my phone again and quickly open it. Going to contacts, I see Bucky pretty early on and send him a text.

'Hey Bucky! Gee what a horrible blackout, do you have some candles or torches to lend? I'm all out...'

With that, I send it. It takes a minute until I receive a response.

'Yes. One minute.'

I smile in silent success, feeling already better that someone would be coming. After a while there was a knock on the door and I quickly head to it and open it. I see Bucky, standing with the same box I gave him a couple of days ago.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Isn't that...?" I trail off while he nods and gives a small sigh. "My colleague, Tony, is very annoying." He simply says. I crack a smile and a small laugh and nod. "Right, of course." He hands the box to me, "Thanks," I say while taking the box from him. For some reason, it feels like it's slightly lighter than before.

He hums, "You're welcome," and turns around to walk away. I jump up, not wanting this comfortable atmosphere to leave. He turns around and raises an eyebrow. I gulp and blush softly, "Uhm... join me if you want afterwards. Having company during a blackout it nice..." I trail off.

We both stay silent before he grunts, "Ok. I'll return soon." I grin and nod. I see him walk away into the darkness, away from my phone's brightness and I return in my apartment, leaving the door slightly open. I place the box on my table and open it. I see there are lots of candles that vary in size. Most are normal white colours, but some are red and even pink.

And... are those rose petals at the bottom? An amused grin falls on my lips as I take out the bigger ones and take a lighter from the box. I set in the table and start lighting a few around the place. I sit down on the couch and light a final one on the smaller table in front of the sofa when I see the door opening.

Bucky slips in the apartment and halts when he sees me.

Pretty.

A small smile appears on my face at the sight of him.

With the candles, a soft warm light kisses my cheeks and body in the right way.

I see him crack a smile as he just stands there and I gestured him to sit down next to me.

He follows my instructions, forgetting immediately the guy he just beat up and the reason there was a blackout.

He sits down and smiles softly at me.

"I hope you don't mind me inviting you like this... it's just kinda scary all alone, you know?" I ask, feeling slightly childish, but nonetheless happy. Honestly, it wasn't that bad if I was all alone in the dark, sure it was a bit scary but I could endure it. He shakes his head, "It's fine. I can keep you safe like this," he says seriously. A small blush graces my cheeks, it gave me an excuse to spend more time with him.

"This usually never happens though, it's been so long since there's been a blackout," I offhandedly mention. The first time there was a blackout for three months after I moved in here. I was eating pizza with a colleague of mine and I was so thankful she stayed with me until it recovered. It was even worse because the day before was Halloween and I was slightly traumatized by a horror movie.

Bucky stayed silent for a while until nodding, "Yeah, it's pretty strange..." Except that it really wasn't for him. There was a guy that called himself Superman, that had 'super' powers and that had 'super' urges to harm people. Originally they were fighting on the rooftop of another building, but somehow they ended up on this building's rooftop and Bucky slammed him in the electrical compartment on the roof. Hence the blackout. But Bucky knew it was alright because he notified Steve this and Steve, even if he sighed, told him he's get Stark to do something about it.

It'd probably take an hour or so for Steve to convince Stark and then 5 minutes for Stark to actually come and fix it.

I sighed, "It makes me think how now we're so dependent on electricity, right? Or we're so invested on new technology..." Bucky considered that for a moment. It was true that this generation took technology for granted, always relying on it. He also relied on it back then, if he recalled correctly. He only remember bits and pieces of his past, but he'd remember watching TV or using buses. And even if Bucky kept his distance from Stark, he always admired the way he could make things.

"It's not too bad, technology helps people," Bucky responded, because it was true. Not saying that technology always helps people, but it sure made living more comfortable. Without technology, Stark wouldn't be around, or hell even Bruce Banner wouldn't be around, a soft talker that Bucky liked talking to. If technology wasn't around, Steve probably would be stuck in ice and Bucky wouldn't be around... to see the person in front of him.

And so the conversation flowed. They talked about the uses of technology, which quickly went about Stark, which led to video games which led to just games which led to pranks.

"I had invited my brother here for lunch one day and decided to scare him. So, there was a huge teddy bear at my work that was about to be thrown out and I took it. So what my friend and I did was cut it open and I went in it and sat on this sofa... disguised as the bear."

Bucky had a smirk itching up on his face. He somehow knew he would like this ending.

"So he walked in my apartment and was confused about there being a bear. In the end he walked up to me and took my bear hand. At that moment, I jumped up and I guess roared? In any case, he jumped up so high and- well, I probably should have noticed, but he actually had a paint in his hand. Like, paint in a bottle. Red paint, in a plactic bottle. So of course, he squeeze that and it rocketed up all over the huge teddy bear, on him, on the table, on the sofa and..." I pointed up. Bucky looked up and snorted when he was a red stain on the ceiling, "the ceiling."

"It was a bit of a mess."

Bucky chuckled at the story, "a bit."

So the conversation continued. It took two hours before the lights flickered on and we both just looked up at the lights lit everywhere, both slightly stunned. "I guess the repair guy came along..." I mumbled and Bucky wanted to chuckle again. Tony Stark as the repair guy? That was a good one. We both stood up and turned off all the candles. I walked him to the door and we both said our quiet goodbyes as he shifted the box half filled with candles.

He halts for a while before looking back, "Will you be alright?" I almost turn to goo at his tone and question itself. I grin, "I'll be fine, thanks." He nods.

We both, unknowing for the other, feel a small dread for parting. "Besides, if anything happens, we're close to each other!" He smiles softly and nods. "Right. Goodnight."

I wave softly, "Goodnight Bucky."

* * *

I'mm backk

Some good action, hmm? ^^  
Next chapter will be a bit... different!

27 - July - 2018

Tsuki


End file.
